Will you be mine forever
by kiku-chan-89
Summary: Time flew after Krad and Dark vanished from the phases of the earth forever, and so did Satoshi. But it never failed Daisuke to find the one he loved. SatoshixDaisuke
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DNAngel characters in this story.

Review: yea please

Author's note: Well, i have not been in for long and usually don't host my work until a friend of mine asked me to try it out. So i hope you all like it.

The sun shone into the bedroom, causing Niwa Daisuke to stir in his sleep. It has been 3 years since Dark sealed Krad, causing both of them to vanish forever.

As for he and Riku, thing had not been what it seems. True that they loved each other in the first place but they still could not see each other as lovers, more like best friends.

But what Daisuke was really looking for was his soul mate, someone that could protect him and had the ability to look after him.

That was when he realized that he loved Satoshi. Hikari Satoshi had always cared for him and looked after him. Satoshi even risked his life many times to save him, even though he always wanted to capture Dark. Daisuke then went to look up for Satoshi who disappeared after the finally finale between Dark and Krad.

It took a while before Daisuke found out when he was living, and being a university graduate at the age of 13 and the police commander at the age of 14 definitely has it's privileges.

Daisuke finally found Satoshi in the outskirts of town, living in a villa. It had taken Daisuke about a year, yet he was happy when he managed to find Satoshi, glomping his long lost friend, and soon to be lover.

Both had confessed their love for each other a week after Daisuke found Satoshi, and Daisuke's family had agreed to allow their son to move in with Satoshi.

Both boys had been living like this for a good four years already, making them both nineteen years old. Daisuke smiled at the thought.

It was an early Sunday morning and Satoshi had to go off for work, but he'll be back by early afternoon, and then both lovers will spend the evening by their private beach. But the best thing was yet to come as Daisuke was now enjoying his summer holidays, and his koi has just decided to bring him on a trip for a whole month.

Daisuke smiled at the thought, and to think that their plane would be taking off this evening. Speaking of which, Daisuke still had not packed his luggage!

"WHA! It's already 11am! Shimatta!"

The forever-blur boy then quickly jumped out of bed and started rushing through the usual morning housework before starting to pack his luggage.

It was already one in the afternoon by the time Dai-chan had finished packing and just in time too, as the sound of door lock being unlocked reached Daisuke's ears.

"Tadaima!"

"Okari!" Daisuke shouted from their room upstairs; as he came scampering down to embrace his lover.

Satoshi, smiled as his Dai-chan came running down, of course never failing to trip while running as always. He let out a small laugh at his clumsy lover before saying, "Bukiyo (clumsy)." Daisuke of course heard it, but who could bear to frown and be angry with their lover? Definitely not Dai-chan, who ended up embracing Satoshi tighter, and pecking him on his cheek.

"Sa…are you ready to leave?" Satoshi asked his red haired lover.

"Eh? Isn't it a bit early? Our flight is at eight in the evening isn't it?"

"Aa…Shikashi, we could catch an earlier flight if you want to, but we would have to leave now.?"

"EH! Demo, Satoshi-kun has not packed his baggage yet ne?"

Satoshi smiled at this lover for being forgetful again. He had already packed his luggage last night while Daisuke was sleeping, tired from the last day of school. But of course he did not want to mention that to his baka koi, instead he just dragged Daisuke into their private limo, leaving Daisuke's luggage to the driver.

It was 2pm by the time they reached the national airport, and luckily there was no traffic jam along the way.

They were at the entrance of the first class seating area. Daisuke took a seat in one of the fluffy sofas, while Satoshi went to alter their flight arrangements. It was also then did Daisuke realize that Satoshi did not tell him where they were going. He made a mental note to ask his lover once he was done with the arrangements.

It took a while before Satoshi was done, and it was around 2.45pm by then, just when they could start to check in.

At the counter, Daisuke finally asked, "Ne koi."

"Hmm?" Satoshi turned to look at his lover.

"Where are we going?" Daisuke tilted his head to add to the curiosity, and hopefully Satoshi will give in and tell him. But it sure did not work this time, for Satoshi just smiled and said, "I'm sure you'll like it, so for now, just relax and enjoy the flight koi."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DNAngel character in the story

Reviews: Yes please

Note: I hope you all like it? XX

Daisuke followed Satoshi into the departure hall, and it was also then did he realize that he realize they were going to ride on the Swiss Airline, at least it gave him an idea which country they were going to.

It was duty free shopping in there, but Daisuke did not have much interest for most of the merchandises were Japanese products and he could easily find them anywhere, plus it was also time to board the plane.

Once seated, both were serve with wine of their choice. Being the type that does not drink much alcohol, Daisuke decided to share a cup with his lover. Besides he also did not know which brand of wine would suit him or even taste good.

The flight was very delightful for both boys were the only one that were sitting first class and they asked for a bit of privacy.

Daisuke yawned, as he did not sleep well the previous night as excitement filled him. His eyes became watery from the tears that filled his eyes, making him look as if he were crying.

'Dai-chan hontoni kawaii desu…' The thought made Satoshi smile to himself, before raising the armrest that was between him and Daisuke. He knew that his koi was very excited last night and could not sleep, for he could tell from Dai0chan's constant tossing and turning.

Satoshi then turned, catching Dai-chan looking very curious. He then pat on his lap, and gave Daisuke an assuring smile.

Knowing what his koi wanted him to do, Daisuke then lowered himself so that his head was lying on Satoshi's lap, and grabbed one of Satoshi's arms hugging it tightly, as if he would leave when let loose.

It was not long before Satoshi heard soft snores from his lover, making him smile. He loved Daisuke's peaceful look, it made him feel at ease as well, and since it would be a very long flight, Satoshi decided to catch a snooze as well.

He removed his glasses, placing them on the small table before adjusting both his and Daisuke's chair so that it was almost like a bed, just slightly reclining, and shifted his koi so that he was resting on his chest.

Feeling that Daisuke was comfortable, Satoshi then closed his eyes and hugged his lover to sleep. This was going to be a great holiday, and not to mention that their anniversary was also coming.

The flight seems shorter than it suppose to be as Daisuke woke up from the light caresses that Satoshi gave him. He stirred a little as he heard the thumping of a steady heart. It then hit Daisuke that he was resting on Satoshi's chest. But he remembered clearly that he had fallen asleep on Satoshi's lap.

DING DONG

"This is the captain speaking, I do hope that you have enjoyed our slight this evening, and we will be arriving at the Swiss National Airport at around 6.23am Swiss time. Thank you and we hope you will fly with us again in the near future."

Daisuke then sat up and looked at his lover, giving him a smile and helped him to set his seat back to its original position, and then set his back as well.

Satoshi was about to put his glasses on, but Daisuke caught his hands just before he could put it on. He turned and was about to ask his koi what's the matter, but Satoshi caught Daisuke's eyes staring straight into his, which caused him to flinch a little.

But Satoshi was also glad that no one was around as before long, Daisuke kissed him, but the kiss did not last long as the captain asked them to prepare for landing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DNAngel character in the story

Reviews: Yes please

Note: I hope you all like it? XX

Being in the plane for such a long time had be rather antagonizing for our jumpy Dai-chan, as he skipped through the airport door and took a deep breadth in. It was mid spring, and Daisuke could see flower buds on the nearly by tree beginning to bloom.

Satoshi could only smile at his koi, for he knew that Daisuke hardly got the chance to enjoy spring since school would have started by then. But the atmosphere here was different as well, and it goes for the scenery as well.

Daisuke then followed Satoshi who lead him to their transport, a Porche limo. This really made Daisuke's day. Never in his life did he think he would even ride in such a car. He could imagine the price that Satoshi paid for this trip, but then again, Satoshi had to much money to spend Daisuke decided not to ask, but to enjoy what his lover had prepared for them instead.

The car took them along the highway, where Daisuke could not stop looking out the window and admiring the scenery that. It also made Satoshi wonder whether Daisuke loved him more or what he saw outside.

He of course got his answer when Daisuke suddenly crashed their lips together, and encircled his hands around Satoshi. Indeed Satoshi was surprised, but then again he definitely would not want to spoil the moment.

He held on to Daisuke's head with one hand while the other encircled Daisuke's waist, bringing him into an embrace. Satoshi then licked Daisuke's lower lip, asking for entrance.

Daisuke gladly opened his mouth and began to suck on Satoshi's, urging his tongue to come out. Satoshi did not need to be told, as he became to explore Daisuke's mouth, licking every part of flesh that he could, nipping occasionally on Dai-chan's lips.

Daisuke moaned into Satoshi's mouth as he started sucking on Daisuke's tongue as well before engaging it in a sparing session. Lips interlocked and hands encircled around each other, both boys drifted into their own world and floated to seventh heaven, only to stop when their lungs craved for air.

Satoshi had stopped panting and crawled over his koi, who was still trying to catch his breath. He could not help but smile as he watched Daisuke recover from his lust filled face to his normal joyful look.

Satoshi then helped Daisuke sit up, and had him lie on his chest. Daisuke of course gladly accepted the invitation. He loved to rest on Satoshi's chest and listen to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Daisuke did not know why, but it made him feel safe and happy.

They arrived on one of the five star hotels, which Daisuke found that he could not even pronounce the name of the place right. But what caught his attention more was when they entered their room, a honeymoon suite, with the wonderful view of the Swiss Alps.

"Wahhhh" Daisuke could not help but exclaim at the wonderful sight. He definitely did not regret bringing along his art materials. This would definitely make a good piece when displayed in their room.

Upon opening the window, a gust of wind blew against Dai-chan's face.

"…"

Satoshi seemed to notice that Daisuke was speechless for that instant. It was definitely not usual for his koi. "Doushite Dai-chan?"

"The wind. The wind is different. Satoshi, the feeling that this scenery gives is very different from our hometown. I can't express it but it makes me feel very, very happy."

Daisuke then turned to Satoshi and kissed him as a way to thank his lover for bringing him to such a place. It was as good as heaven, no far better. But he knew that as long as he had his koi beside him, he anywhere was heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DNAngel character in the story

Reviews: Yes please

Note: I hope you all like it? XX

The previous night was fabulous, just as he had planned for it to go. Satoshi looked at his koi who was sleeping very, very soundly for Daisuke got rather drunk from last night's drinking. It seems that both lovers bumped in to some of Satoshi's friends while taking an evening stroll and had decided to treat both of them to a drink.

Satoshi was indeed trying his best to find a way to make his koi stay in bed while he went out to get something, and it seems that luck was on his side as by the time he got back, Daisuke was still snoring away.

Satoshi smiled at his lover before looking at the items in his hands, a pair of wedding rings and a pair of bonding bracelets. Satoshi smiled even more at the thought of Daisuke and him being together forever, and that no one could ever break them apart.

He then went to take a quick shower, and was just in time to find Dai-chan stirring.

"Mmmmm…" Daisuke wanted to get up, but just as he was about to, he plopped back down onto the pillow.

Satoshi walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, with nothing on but his pair of sweat pants, and the towel hanging over his shoulders. "Doushite?" He asked Daisuke.

Daisuke had his eyes and his hands on his forehead. "Zutsu (headache)…itai…"

"Must be the hangover, and to think that I warned you about drinking too much," Satoshi commented before kissing his koi on the forehead. Of course he knew that in his heart he definitely did not warn his koi about drinking too much.

"Hai, hai…"

Satoshi definitely was sniggering to himself, and he was glad that his koi did not see it as he made his way to the drawers for some medication for help ease the pain.

Both boys have been traveling around Switzerland from the start of their holiday, but they have not reached that Satoshi have even been counting the seconds down till the day. Meanwhile, he enjoyed lying on the fresh green grass while Dai-chan painted the scenery as a memento.

Part of the reason why Satoshi decided to bring his koi here was also so that he could see him paint, but the main event was still dangling in time.

But today was different. Satoshi decided to paint as well. Being a Hikari, it was easy for him to paint something as long as he wanted to, but something lacked in his previous painting that could be sensed today.

This time Satoshi painted something that he liked, the portrait of his koi. He smiled; he never thought that he would ever be able to paint something that he liked in the first place due to the curse of the Hikari that he had to live in misery.

But now he could plaint freely without fearing of his work having a certain power that would harm someone. No more had he needed to live the cursed life of the Hikari, and it was all thanks to his koi.

Time seemed to fly much faster as Satoshi realized that this was the true joy of painting. He did not rush through his work, but savored every stroke. Upon finishing that rough sketch, Satoshi then approached his koi. He knew that his work would always turn out better than Daisuke's but it was the love that Daisuke put into his work that made his even more beautiful in the end.

But what caught his attention most was when he saw Daisuke painting Krad and Dark together hand in hand within the scenery that he painted. It made Satoshi's heart pound. Could it be that Daisuke was under a spell? No impossible. All magic from the art was removed the moment Dark Wings was sealed, bringing both Krad and Dark to an end.

"Ne Dai-chan," Satoshi finally managed to utter, "-why are you painting both of them in the picture as well?"

Daisuke could only smile before replying, "Satoshi-kun, don't you agree that it was Krad and Dark that brought us together? Rather than our fate and the prophecy?"

Satoshi looked at his koi in amazement. He never thought of that in the first place, and now that he did put some effort into thinking, what Dai-chan said was definitely true.

If it weren't for Krad and Dark, Satoshi might not even have tried to protect Daisuke all the time, plus he might even have been leading a different lifestyle. He might not even have met Daisuke if he weren't set on capturing that Phantom Thief, Dark, and neither would he even both looking up those magical art pieces by his ancestors.

Yes, they both definitely owed a lot to those two, even though Krad had caused Satoshi to suffer a lot in the past, but it also helped him find his happiness. Every time after a rainstorm the sun will be shining brightly.

Satoshi cupped his koi's face and kissed him deeply. He had to know whether this was a dream. He did not want to lose Daisuke, and he definitely did not want to go back to the life of misery.

Daisuke kissed him back, nipping time and again on Satoshi's lips, assuring him that this was real, for he could tell every feeling that Satoshi felt in just a simple kiss. This is definitely the powerful bond between two lovers and both boys knew that it will last for enternity.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DNAngel character in the story

Reviews: Yes please

Note: I hope you all like it? XX

The day has finally arrived where Satoshi will be his koi to view the wonderful Swiss Alps. This will definitely melt his koi's heart, and not to mention it was also the day where he could do the thing he had waited for years since they got together.

"SUGOYI!" Daisuke could only express his excitement in awe. This was one sight that you would not be able to see everyday in the country of Japan. Daisuke knew that he had to paint this immediately, and while he was so engrossed in nature's art that surrounded him, he did not notice Satoshi was approaching him with a 5-carat-diamond ring in his hand.

At least he did not notice until his koi knelt down in front of him. Daisuke could feel his heart pounding. He hoped his life out that this was what not just a dream, while Satoshi pulled his hand out from the pocket of his white Armani Collection tuxedo, and in it was a white box.

While in the other hand, was a bouquet of roses in his hand, nine of which were red and one white. (1) Daisuke's heart was pounding even faster. This was not a dream! This is real!

Satoshi opened the box and said, "Niwa Daisuke, will you be mine? Forever?"

That was definitely it as Daisuke floated to seventh heaven and blacked out.

Daisuke woke up, and the first thing he saw was a clear blue sky. 'So bright…' Daisuke used his hands to cover his eyes until they got used to the brightness before putting them down again. As he did, he realized that he was lying down on something soft.

Dai-chan looked up and saw his koi's smiling face. He smiled back, and kissed his koi. This is definitely not a dream.

Mouths locked in a way that only true lovers could do so, Daisuke began to suck on Satoshi's lips, urging his tongue to come out and explore. Satoshi willingly accepted the invitation, and started licking and claiming Daisuke's mouth, making everyone know that this was his and that no one else could take it without going through him.

Daisuke moaned into Satoshi's mouth and poured all his feelings into the kiss, only to break it when he felt a burning sensation in his lungs as they craved for air.

"Aa. I will you yours forever and so will you, Hikari Satoshi."

"Hai. Nani ga okottemo, boku wa, Daisuke itsumo suki desu (Whatever happens, I will always love you, Daisuke)."

Daisuke could not wait to return to exchange their vows, but he did not know when he would ever be able to see this wonderful sight again. Satoshi knew that this was going to happen and told Dai-chan that he could complete his artwork, and take as long as he wanted.

Daisuke wanted to do two things at one go. He wanted to go back to Japan and get married at once, but another part of him wanted to stay and paint this sight. He quickly took out his materials and painted his work in record time, though it still turned wonderful, and the very next day, the returned to Japan sealing their oaths eternally.

"Oh, this is so wonderful, my Dai-chan has finally grown up," Emiko could only shed tears of happiness at the church, while Kosuke tried to calm his wife down.


End file.
